


[ART] Run! - Department of Mysteries

by hillnerd



Series: Harry Potter Art Work [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Department of Mysteries, Gen, Ink, Inktober, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillnerd/pseuds/hillnerd
Summary: The sextet running from deatheaters in Order of the Phoenix





	[ART] Run! - Department of Mysteries

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/38794393642/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

>  _NOW!” yelled Harry._  
>  Five different voices behind him bellowed “REDUCTO!” Five  
> curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them  
> exploded as they hit. The towering structure swayed as a hundred glass  
> spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and  
> floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead  
> past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining  
> down upon the floor —  
> “RUN!” Harry yelled


End file.
